


You're the One that I Want

by AlliAnnLopes



Series: Hollywood Heartthrobs [2]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to drag Thomas out of the house to a costume party. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One that I Want

“Why on Earth are we doing this?”

Thomas folds his arms as he waits for Chris to exit the bathroom, dressed in a very light pink sweater, a yellow polo, khakis, and white-and-black wingtip shoes.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Chris tells him. “We really need to go hang out somewhere that’s not at a bar or at home for once. I thought Aria’s costume party might just do the trick.”

“You do realize most of my students will be there, right?”

“Oh, don’t be such a grouch, Thomas.”

“I will do what I please.”

Chris chuckles. “If you say so.”

At long last, Chris emerges from the bathroom, dressed to a ‘t’ like Danny Zuko. How Chris manages to pull off a rustic country boy version of the man he used to mimic in order to impress Chris himself back in high school, he’d never understand.

Thomas can’t help but stare at his boyfriend, blushing softly.

Chris chuckles again. “See something you like, stud?”

“You know that’s not your line.”

The brunet laughs softly as he saunters over to Thomas, putting a finger under the raven-haired man’s chin. “You don’t actually give a damn about the authenticity, do you? We’re supposed to be out having fun, not actually playing a character.”

Eventually, Thomas sighs. “You’re absolutely right. Sorry for being a tight-ass.”

Chris laughs again but louder this time. “Your words, not mine.”

Thomas smiles and rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Chris.”

“Make me,” comes Chris’s quick reply.

And Thomas does exactly that by kissing him gently.

Chris feels Thomas melt into the kiss as they wrap their arms around each other.

Pulling away, Thomas gives a soft smile. “Let’s go. Just don’t force me to sing.“

With a hearty laugh, Chris grabs his keys. “I make no promises.”

 

* * *

 

The night starts off better than Thomas expects.

Not a lot of paparazzi are hanging around, and since Aria knows both men well enough to get her father Richard to keep word of their relationship from getting out yet, the night is very stress-relieving - especially since this party is on her gigantic yacht.

After a while, Chris and Thomas are in one of the small lounge rooms, off by themselves.

Chris takes a sip of his drink as they sit on the couch. “Are you happy I took you out here?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Thomas replies.

“When have I ever had a bad idea, Thomas?”

Blushing, Thomas doesn’t answer.

Chris smiles and wraps an arm around Thomas. “That’s what I thought.” He gently leans over to kiss Thomas.

Thomas melts into the kiss like he always does, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist.

All of a sudden, a Grease number plays over the speakers.

Both men pull away quickly.

Thomas groans. “Well, that moment got killed…”

Chris laughs, his arms still wrapped around Thomas. “Hey, at least I’m not making you sing Sandy’s parts.”

“I guess that’s true…” Thomas leans his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Let’s do this again in a few weeks. I’ll pick something this time.”

“Hopefully something fun.”

Thomas lifts his head up and arches an eyebrow. “I can be fun.”

Chris gives a cheeky grin and arches his eyebrows.

“Not like that, you asshole!” Thomas replies with a playful shove to the arm and a smile.

“Whatever you say, Thomas,” Chris says with a chuckle. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
